The New Kid
by prettylittleliarshaleb
Summary: Hanna and Caleb hate each other but after something happens to Hanna at the dance, his idea of her changes. What happens when Caleb is living with Hanna but he starts getting too protective of her? Read to find out! HALEB! Based on season 1
1. The Dance

**Hey guys! This is a new fanfic based on when they hadn't really met yet and Hanna was still with Sean. Enjoy!**

* * *

Hanna was about to walk out of school where she saw Emily on the phone looking frustrated and then angrily hanging up.

"Was that your mum?" Hanna said.

"No, Maya's prison guard at True North" Emily said.

"How is she?" Hanna said sitting down at the table.

"I wouldn't know. They won't let me talk to her"

"Why not? What do they have her doing in those woods, building a log cabin?" Hanna said sarcastically.

"Building character. And now they've taken her phone away and reprogrammed it so only her parents can call. No texts, no emails- no nothing."

Hanna wasn't listening to what Emily was saying, her eyes were glued on the trampy new guy doing a deal with someone outside.

"Give me your phone" Hanna said to Emily.

"What?"

"Give it to me. You'll get it back, and then you can call your honey 24/7" Hanna said with a devious smile, then looking over to Caleb again.

Emily followed Hanna's gaze but was still confused. "What are you looking at?"

"Not what, who."

"That new kid? I don't wanna go there, I heard he's sketchy..."

"Sean gave him 20 bucks and he totally upgraded his phone. More memory more apps, he'll hook you up."

"I dont even know his name"

"Em, he doesn't want a thank you card, he wants cash, and I've met him a few times he doesn't seem too bad."

Hanna grabbed Emilys phone and walked up to Caleb.

He gave her a devious smirk and looked her head-to-toe. "What can I do for you?"

"I need your help"

"So the queen bee needs my help? Thats a first"

Hanna rolled her eyes at him. "My friend Emily needs her phone pimped so she can call and receive things from this number" Hanna said giving him the phone and Maya's number.

"Is there anything else Princess?"

"I need it back tonight at the dance"

"What? I can't promise it will be done by then"

"Well get it done!"

"Its gonna cost extra"

"Fine. Just have it ready"

Caleb rolled his eyes and walked away. He knew she was the queen bee but really he thought she was a brat.

* * *

Hanna and Emily were waiting outside the dance waiting for Caleb to bring the phone.

"Hey" Caleb said.

"Hey, do you have it?" Hanna said.

"Yeah" He said.

Emily got the cash out and passed it to him but Caleb quickly took it hoping Hanna wouldn't see how much it is.

"Wait, How much did you charge her?" Hanna said.

"Hey, it was a rushed job. If you gave it away for free, nobody would want it" He said smiling at her.

Emily took the phone from him and began walking away.

"I through in some extra ringtones, on the house" He said to Emily.

"Well you should considering you charged her 3 times the normal amount! That phone should answer itself and have a built-in lipstick" Hanna said.

"You have a problem? Call customer service"

"Your an ass okay. You knew she was desperate and you took advantage of her"

"Never heard of supply and demand?"

"Oh, Always working an angle aren't you?"

"Like your not." Caleb laughed.

"You don't know the first thing about me."

"No, You don't know the first thing about you"

"Your such an ass-hole"

"Your such a bitchy high school girl with the perfect life"

Hanna just moved her gaze and waited till he walked away.

* * *

When Hanna walked back in the dance Sean came up to her looking unusually happy.

"Heey Babyy" Sean slurred.

"Are you drunk?" Hanna said.

"Nooo, I just been drinking the punch"

Hanna took the punch out of his hand and smelt it.

"Sean I think someone put something in the punch bowel, Let's get you home"

Hanna was taking Sean to the parking lot so she could drive his car home, but he stopped at the empty court yard.

"Sean, why are you stopping?"

Sean pushed Hanna against the wall and crashed his lips to hers.

"Sean! What are you doing?" She pushed him off.

"C'mon babe. Were finally alone..." He said.

"Your drunk and you need to get off me so I can drive you home"

Caleb was in the cafeteria alone while updating someones phone cause the deadline was at the end of the dance, when he saw Hanna and Sean outside talking. He didnt see him kissing her moments before but what he did see was Sean lifting his hand up high and slapping Hanna right across the face. Caleb stared in shock. He watched as Sean pushed her frail little body against the hard brick wall, kissing her with force with his hands all over her as Hanna tried to escape from his grasp.

Caleb shot up from his seat when he realized what Sean was trying to do and started running towards them.  
He made his way round the corner but bumped into Hanna who was also running.

Caleb saw the tears streaming down Hanna's face and didnt know what to do. She looked so broken.

"Come back here you stupid bitch!" Sean shouted.

Sean grabbed Hanna's arm and pulled her away from Caleb.

"S-sean please... please don't do this, j-just let me go"

He slapped her once more, this time harder and Hanna winced in pain.

"Get off her!" Caleb shouted then pushing him hard against the lockers.

Caleb punched him with all the force he had in him, causing Sean to fall on the ground but Sean soon got up and did the same to Caleb right in the jaw. Caleb managed to stay on his feet but his lip was hurting badly.

Caleb through Sean a stronger punch and this one made Sean back away.

"Don't ever touch her again!" Caleb shouted.

Sean walked away but turned around before he reached the exit.

"I'm not done with you Hanna" He said then walking out.

Caleb ran over to Hanna and held her small, trembling body.

"It's okay..." He whispered in her ear as she cried.

After a few seconds she pulled away and looked at his bruised lip.  
She stroked her thumb against the quickly swelling mark.

"I'm so sorry" She whispered referring to the mark she was stroking but still crying.

"Hanna, its okay" He smiled. "Are you okay? He hit you pretty hard"

She cradled her cheek which was burning with pain but she lied anyway.  
"I'm fine"

"How are you getting home?"

"Well Sean drove me here and all my friends have left so I guess I'll be walking"

"No you can't walk"

"Why not?"

"Well Sean's not going to be able to drive so I assume he's lurking out there waiting for you. I'll walk you home"

"Caleb you don't have to do that. You hate me and my mistakes have given you a purple lip, so you probably hate me even more"

"I don't hate you. I just assumed you were a self-centered bitch so thats why i didnt give you a chance. Let me walk you home"

* * *

Hanna and Caleb got to her house after about a 10 minute walk.

"Thank you for walking me home and thank you for helping me with Sean"

"Dont worry about it"

"Your Lips going purple, do you wanna come in and put some ice on it?"

"No thats okay don't worry"

"No please. Besides i don't wanna be alone right now"

"Will your parents be okay with you inviting a stranger inside?"

"My dad lives with his fiancé and my mum is in New York for the rest of the week for work, so please come in"

"Okay"

Hanna let him in and got him some ice.

She rested it lightly on his lip but he turned his head and winced in pain.

"Caleb you need to stay still" She said then putting it back on.

There faces were inches apart and since she was leaning down to where he was sitting, her boobs were on full display.

"Does your cheek still hurt?" He said.

"yeah but I'm more worried about how I'm gonna hide it" She said sitting on the stool next to him. "How long do marks last?"

"Well If your mums away for a week it might go down about by then but there will still be a slight mark, he did hit you pretty badly...twice"

"You saw the first time?"

Caleb nodded.

"So you saw when he tried to..." Hanna said.

He nodded again.

"Please don't tell anybody" She said.

"I won't don't worry"

"Thanks"

They just looked at each other for a few minutes until he broke the silence.

"I should probably get going"

"What are you gonna tell your parents about your lip?"

"My _foster_ parents kicked me out a long time ago"

"Oh. Sorry...I didnt know"

"Don't worry"

"Where do you live, I can drive you if you want?"

"No its fine. I'm crashing at school actually..."

"What! So your the one who breaks into the vending machine at night?"

"Thats me"

"Caleb you can't stay at school"

"I'm not staying there too long, I'll be heading to Arizona soon"

Hanna nodded slowly.

Caleb headed towards the door but Hanna stopped him.

"If you want, you can stay here. We have a guest room and its no trouble"

"I dont think thats a good idea, I don't wanna intrude"

"Caleb you can't stay at school. Its fine if you stay here"

"Hanna-"

"Theres spare towels in the bathroom and I just went shopping so there's food in the fridge, Guest room is third down the hall. I'm tired so I'm going to sleep, night!" She said then running off so he couldn't answer.

Caleb smiled to himself and walked upstairs to the guest room.

* * *

Hanna woke up and her cheek was numb. She checked it in the mirror and it looked worse than before.

She got changed and did her makeup but had to use a lot of foundation and concealer to cover up the red mark on her left cheek.

"Morning" Hanna said seeing Caleb in the kitchen eating cereal.

"Hey. Thank you for letting me stay last night"

"Thats okay. It's the least I could do after you helped me with Sean, I don't even wanna imagine what would happen if you didn't come"

"Neither do I. Should we tell someone what happened?"

"No!" Hanna said straight away.

"What? Are you afraid he's gonna ruin your reputation?" Caleb said sarcastically.

She wanted to reply with some snappy comeback but she couldn't think of one. "Its just...Its embarrassing" She whispered.

"Right, for him"

"Caleb, I can't tell anyone!"

"Why not?"

"He knows things about me and he will use them to hurt me"

 _'knock knock knock'_

"Wait here" Hanna said pushing Caleb in the bathroom.

Hanna opened the door not even checking who it was.

"S-Sean... What are you doing here?"

"Hanna, we need to talk" Sean said stepping towards Hanna but she stepped away. "Please don't be afraid of me. I came here to apologize"

Hanna stayed silent and just looked at the ground but she was scared inside.

"Hanna I'm so sorry. You know what happens when I'm drunk and I didnt mean to hurt you"

"Sean, I think...I think we should take a break..."

"What do you mean? Your breaking up with me?"

"We haven't been good together for a long time. We've just been fighting about stupid things and after last night...I just can't do this anymore"

"Hanna dont do this. Just give me one last chance"

"I'm sorry but you and me just don't click anymore and you really hurt me last night, both physically and mentally. I don't care how drunk you were, you still did it"

Sean stayed silent and didnt know what else to say. After all he couldn't force her to take him back.

"Goodbye Hanna..." He whispered.

"Goodbye Sean..."

Hanna then shut the door and walked back to the kitchen.

"You can come out now" She said to the Caleb through the bathroom.

Caleb came out and saw the sad expression on her face. "Is everything okay?"

Hanna nodded but he didnt believe that she was okay.

"You made the right decision. He wasn't worth your time. He hurt you"

"You heard?"

"Yeah"

* * *

The next day Hanna and Caleb went to school but Hanna was still upset about Sean and Caleb knew it.  
They both got home but they went separately as Caleb would stay later.

"Hey" Hanna said seeing Caleb walk in.

"Hi"

"Oh, by the way, Noel Kahn is coming over tonight to study"

"Noel Kahn?"

"Yeah, do you know him?"

"Yeah he's an idiot." Caleb scoffed.

"Caleb! He's just coming over to study"

"Fine. Do you want me to leave when he gets here?"

"No its okay, just don't come down"

' _Knock Knock Knock'_

"Thats probably him" Hanna said walking to the door.

"I'll be upstairs" Caleb said slightly annoyed that Noel was coming over. He didnt trust him but Its Hanna's house so she can do what she wants with whom she wants.

* * *

"So you take the oxygen atom and put it on Helium's outer shell?" Hanna said to Noel as they did Chemistry.

"Exactly" Noel said.

Caleb walked in the kitchen to get a drink but really he was checking on them.

"Hey, It's Caleb right?" Noel said.

"Hi Noel" Caleb said faking a smile.

Caleb shot Hanna a look and then went back upstairs.

"Is he your rebound from Sean? Are you guys together?" Noel said to Hanna.

"No were just friends. Can you excuse me a second" Hanna said then walking upstairs to the guest room.

"Caleb!"

"What?" He laughed at her expression.

"You can't just come barging in! He'll ask questions about you and no-one can find out your staying here!"

"Sorry! I just don't trust him alone with you. If he thought you guys were alone together in the house he could try something"

"Its just studying and I don't need you as my bodyguard!"

"Fine, fine. I won't bother you again"

Hanna went downstairs again.

"Thank you for helping me, Chemistry isn't my strong suit" She said as she put her books into a neat pile again.

"Thats okay, happy to help"

She walked him to the door and Caleb was watching from the top of the stairs.

"I'll see you at school tomorrow, thanks again" She said.

"Thats okay" He said.

Just before walking out he turned around, grabbed her cheeks and gave her a wet sloppy kiss.  
Hanna pulled away immediately, being caught off guard.

"Oh, Sorry Noel, I didnt know you felt like that. I only meant studying"

"Oh right. Well if you change your mind, you know where to find me"

"Ugh...Yeah okay" She said then shutting the door

Hanna turned around and walked away from the door still in shock when she heard Caleb laugh.

"What are you laughing at?" She said glaring at him.

"I told you so"

"You told me what?"

"He likes you and he would try something on you"

"Just shut up and never speak of this. Now if you would excuse me i have to wash the slobber of my lips" She said cringing.

Caleb just laughed at her. He couldn't blame Noel for trying, after all Hanna was the hottest girl in school.

* * *

 **Hi guys hope you liked it! There will be more about Noel and more about Haleb to come! Please review!**


	2. The Party

**Hey guys hope you liked the fist chapter and hope your excited for this one! Enjoy!**

It had been almost a week that Caleb was staying in the guest room but Hanna made it clear that her mum was coming back on Monday evening so he had to move down to the basement.

It was now Friday and Hanna and Caleb had driven back from school together in Hanna's car and they were now at home.

"By the way there's a party at Noel Kahn's cabin tonight and I know how much you hate Noel but you can come if you want" Hanna said.

"Wait, Your seriously going to a party at Noel's house? The same Noel who kissed you on Monday night?" Caleb laughed.

"Okay for starters its his cabin _not_ his house and there will be like 100 people there so I probably won't even see him"

"Well I think I'll pass but thanks"

"Okayyy but your missing out" She said, then going upstairs to get ready.

* * *

Hanna spent 2 and a half hours getting ready and Caleb was just in the kitchen revising for a physics test.  
When Hanna walked down the stairs Caleb's jaw dropped. She looked like a goddess in his eyes. She was wearing a short and tight red dress with a flawless face of makeup and perfect curls.

"Your wearing that?" Caleb said.

"Yeah, Why?"

"Your gonna wear an outfit that hot around a load of drunk, horny guys?"

"Calm down, I'll be with my friends not the guys, _Dad!_ "

"Will Sean be there?" He said quietly, pretending to focus on his work.

"Probably but don't worry I'll stay away from him" Hanna rolled her eyes. "Are you sure you don't wanna come?"

"Yeah, I have to study for physics and Biology anyway"

"Kay"

' _Beep Beep'_

"Thats Aria's car outside, see you later!" Hanna says walking out the door.

* * *

Caleb was at home making notes for Biology in his room. It was 12:33pm but he wasn't tired.

 _'ring ring ring'_

He looked on the screen of his phone and it said Hanna was calling. It was probably just a prank call considering she was drunk but something told him he had to pick it up.

"Ca-leb?" Hanna said crying.

"Hanna, is everything okay?"

"C-caleb p-please h-help me" She stuttered.

"What is it? Why are you crying?" He said beginning to get worried.

"Can you p-pick me up? I'll explain later"

"Of course, where are you?"

"I'll text you the address, my keys are on the side. I'll be waiting outside. P-please Hurry"

"Don't worry I'm coming"

Caleb hung up and got into Hanna's car following the address Hanna sent him.

After a 10 minute drive Caleb pulled in and saw Hanna outside but was confused that the party was still going on.

She didnt see him in her car and a group of drunk guys were coming towards her so he got out and went to get her.

"Hanna" He said getting her attention.

She jumped and looked terrified but when she realized it was Caleb standing in front of her she calmed down.

"Hanna what is it?" He said noticing she was scared and still crying.

"Nothing lets go" She said fast-walking to the car.

He got into the car and turned the engine on but didn't start driving yet.

"Whats wrong, why are you crying? Did you have a fight with Aria, Is that why she isn't dropping you back?"

"No Aria and I are fine, she left with someone else, thats why i needed a lift, but can we just go"

Hanna was still historically crying and she was now looking out the window, checking if there was anyone there.

"Han, your scaring me"

They looked at each other for a moment until Hanna broke down.

"He...He didn't ask- I...I t-tried to st-stop him b-but he didn't listen to me" She stuttered out, making her cry even more.

Caleb suddenly realized what she meant and when he looked at the sad expression on her face and felt so bad for her.

"Was...Was it...Your First time?"

Hanna nodded, still in tears.

"C'mere" He said then hugging her.

She was the kinda girl who would date the popular guy and plan the perfect wedding and have a perfect family, so he assumed she wanted her first time to be special and planned. After tonight she'll probably be so scared around guys at party's and never want to have sex again.  
When they pulled away from the hug he started driving home.

Once he parked he looked across at Hanna who was sleeping with her head rested on the seatbelt.

He opened the door to the passengers seat and lifted her bridal style in his arms to the door. He fumbled in her purse, still holding her, and opened the door.  
He carried her upstairs and laid her on her bed and was about to leave before she whispered:

"Please stay with me"

He barely heard it, it was so quiet.

"Are you sure?"

She nodded with her eyes still closed and he crawled into bed with her and wrapped his arms around her. He didn't know what it was about her that made him feel this way. He hated her at first but she was kind enough to invite him into her house when he had no one and now he felt some kind of need to protect the blonde in his arms.

* * *

When Hanna woke she felt two tight arms around her and then remembered what happened last night.

She sat up and ran a hand through her hair, which woke Caleb up.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you"

"It's okay, how you feeling?"

"Shit" She grunted.

She was startled when Her phone started ringing. She saw her purse on the floor next to her bed and got her phone out.

She saw MOM on the screen and answered the call.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hey Han, Is everything Okay?" Her mum said.

"Yeah" She lied. "How's New York?"

"It's great but I have some bad news..."

Hanna sighed thinking what it could be. "What is it?"

"Business is taking longer than we thought..."

"What do you mean?"

"It means I have to stay here till next Thursday. I'm so sorry Han but there's not much I can do, this deal is so important and-"

Hanna cut her off. "Mom stop! Its okay I understand" Hanna said. To be honest she was kind of relived that was the bad news.

"Can you stay with one of the girls for the rest of the time i'm gone?"

"I've been staying at Mona's all week, I'll just stay a little longer its fine" Hanna said.

She lied and told her Mum shows staying at Mona's for the week she was gone but really she just wanted to be alone that week.

"Thanks for understanding. Sorry Honey"

"That's okay. You can always get me those Jimmy Choo's as an apology?" Hanna joked.

Ashley laughed in reply. "Nice try. Bye sweetie"

"Bye" She said then hanging up.

She got up and sat on the edge of the bed and he got up and did the same next to her.

"That was my Mom, She can't come back till Thursday, so I guess you have the guest room of a little longer"

"Does your Mom mind you being home alone?"

"The thinks I'm staying at a friends, but I'm not alone" She said smiling at him.

"Hanna, I know you don't wanna here this but you have to tell someone what happened"

She sighed and then answered. "I don't want to"

"I know you don't want to but you have to, for your safety"

"I can't tell anyone. Everyone would treat me like I was made of glass and..."

"And what?"

"After my dad left me and After Allison died, people would just make stupid gossip about me every time something bad happened to me, and if this gets out people would just say I was some desperate whore and it wasn't his fault"

"Hanna no one would say things like that"

"If this gets out the whole town would know. Teachers, students, parents-everyone. I just don't like people knowing it"

Caleb sighed and gave in. "Fine, I won't tell anyone, but you have to tell me who did it."

"You don't need to know" She muttered.

"Hanna, If your not telling the police then this guy can't be locked up, so I'm gonna have to know so I can protect you from him"

"Fine Fine" She sighed. "It..It was...Noel Kahn" She said not making eye contact with him.

"What! I knew I shouldn't have let you go out with that guy" He shouted pacing across the room.

Hanna started getting teary thinking of how it was a bad idea to go out that night.

He noticed she was crying he crouched down in front of where she was and took her hands in his.

"Hey, Hey, don't cry" He whispered.

She finally looked into his eyes and he wiped the tears that were slowly falling down her perfect cheeks with his thumb.

"I Promise you its going to be alright" He said reassuringly. "Okay?"

She looked at him and nodded in response.

* * *

 **Hey guys sorry this was a short one! Hope you like it, please review if you want more! xxx**


	3. Back To School

**Sorry Its taken so long to update. Enjoy!**

It was finally Monday and Hanna was so scared to go in. She didn't want to see Noel around the halls, pretending like nothing happened.

She went downstairs and saw Caleb eating breakfast and sat down with him, packing her bag.

He noticed she looked scared. "Are you sure you want to go in today?" He said.

"Yup" She said quickly, not looking him in the eye.

"Hanna, you don't have to go in"

"Im fine okay!" She snapped.

He didn't say anything back and just gave up.

"Look, I'm sorry for snapping, I'm just...nervous"

"I get it"

* * *

Hanna found herself spending most of the school day with Caleb. None of the girls new what she was going through and she felt safe knowing he was there. He knew she was sticking with him for that reason but didn't question it. He wanted her to feel safe with him there.

They both headed to English class. All her friends were in Mr. Fitz's class but luckily Her and Caleb were in the same one.

They both sat next to each other at the back and were getting there books out, but Hanna recognized Noel's foolish laugh and looked up to see him walking in with Sean.  
When Noel caught site if her he winked and smirked at her and Caleb witnessed it.

Hanna's heart sped up as she got scared but Caleb's voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Don't worry. I'm here"

She gave him a weak smile and then carried on with her work. All she was thinking that lesson was how lucky she was that Caleb was in her life.

* * *

Hanna was so relieved the day was over and that she only saw Noel once.

"I'm thinking...Chinese?" Hanna said to Caleb as they walked through the door.

"Sure. I'll pick it up" He replied.

"No you don't have to, I'll go"

"I don't mind, honestly"

"Thank you"

Hanna called the Chinese and made there order and Caleb went to get it.

 _'Knock Knock Knock'_

She absent-mindedly swung open the door thinking it was Caleb, but it wasn't. It was Noel.

She just stared in shock for a few seconds before she tried to slam the door in his face but his foot held it open.

"Wha-what are you d-doing here?" She stuttered.

He opened the door and pushed past her and then shut the door behind her, Pushing her against the now shut door.

"Your so beautiful" He said caressing her cheeks.

"Noel, please don't do this. I won't tell anyone about you if you just leave"

"Don't be scared" He whispered, finding the zip of her dress and slowly tugging it down.

"Noel, stop!" She shrieked but he shut her up by kissing her and letting her dress fall to the ground. "I'll tell everyone what you did!"

"I don't care. I have nothing to loose"

She tried to struggle away from his grasp but she couldn't, he was far too strong.

Caleb was walking back to Hanna's with the bag of food and opened the back door.

He heard a muffled scream and walked into the hallway to see a half-naked Hanna and Noel Kahn all over her.

Caleb grabbed Noel and pushed him to the wall on the other side by his collar and held him there.

"If I ever see you in Rosewood again or anywhere near Hanna, I will kill you!" Caleb shouted to him.

"Relax, I'm leaving town tomorrow. I just did it as a bet before I left" Noel shouted back.

"What?!"

"50 dollars if I slept with her, 100 if i did it twice" Noel smirked.

"Are you fucking serious right now?"

"Please, Everyone at that party wanted to bang her, she's so hot!"

After Noel said that, Caleb swung his hand forcefully straight into Noels face.

"Now get out and never come back!" He shouted.

Noel was walking to the door until Caleb spoke.

"Oh and 1 more thing..."

He then pulled Noel back and punched him again.

"Thats for Friday, Dumbass!" Caleb said and then pushed him out the door for good.

Hanna had got back changed but was historically in tears.

She ran into his arms and he held her tiny bruised body in his arms as she cried in his chest.

"Th-thank you. Th-thank you s-so m-much" She said through the sobs.

"Are you okay?" He said softly.

"No. I'm a joke" She said pulling from the hug.

"What do you mean?" He said cupping her small face in his large hands.

"He did this for a bet, guys only have and only will just want me for my body" She said in a weak, shaky voice.

"No, no thats not true. You are an amazing, beautiful, smart, caring girl. Don't let some idiot make you think that you are any less then that, because trust me, your so much more..." He said sternly.

Hanna let a small smile come off her lips.

"I'm not gonna let anything happen to you, okay?" He said wiping her tears away.

"Thank you" She simply said, then kissed him on the cheek and hugged him again.

He was caught off guard by her soft lips touching his cheek but just hugged her tightly back.

"Now lets go eat this Chinese, I'm starved" He said.

* * *

 **Hi guys, sorry this one was short but I don't really know what to add, If you have an idea of what you think should happen, please review out in the xx**


End file.
